


Agonized Tenderness

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Priest!Castiel encounter's Demon!Dean- based on a GIF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agonized Tenderness

Pastor Castiel had always been a good man.  
He went to church weekly and always gave a sermon that moved even the youngest of his congregation.  
But he had one fault, above all the rest, which he could never alter.  
Hands held tightly in his lap, he prayed before the image of Christ, seeking forgiveness for the sin he could not let go.  
“Forgive me father for I have sinned…I…I have lusted-“ he took in a deep breath and continued, “I have lusted after another man.”  
He couldn’t count how many times he had said this.  
He couldn’t count how many times he had come here, to this pedestal of faith, and had sought for reprieve from his own lustful acts.  
“I-“  
“Yes, yes, you’ve lusted after a man, haven’t we all?” a voice said, startling Castiel from his prayer. His eyes shot opened and he turned around, only to see a young man standing confidently by one of the pews.  
Castiel was stunned silent.  
“Now, the real question,” the man said, walking slowly up to Castiel, “Is, did you fuck him or did you just imagine it?”  
Castiel stood up, feeling the burning sensations in his neck, as he made his way over to the side door, stubbornly ignoring the man. He hit something and was surprised to find the same man standing in front of him.  
“Well…what do we have here?” the man asked, looking at Castiel appreciatively. Castiel took that moment to stare at him and gasped when he saw that this man’s eyes were black, as though they had been dipped in ink.  
“What- are you?” he asked. The other man chuckled.  
“Name’s Dean, well, was Dean, and I think you can guess what I am.” The man said. Castiel stepped back and almost collapsed, muttering prayers under his breath. The man smirked and just trailed after him.  
“You don’t really think that’s going to work, do you?” he asked, but Castiel bolted, running for the other door. He reached it and trying to get through but it was locked.  
He turned to the other man, gasping for breath.  
“Nowhere to run, my pretty little lamb.”  
“Open this door!” Castiel yelled.  
“And miss out on the fun?” Dean said, rolling his eyes.  
“No- I think we’re going to stay right here and have ourselves a little party.”  
Castiel spit on the floor in front of him and glared at Dean.  
“Oh feisty- I like a challenge.” Dean said, and suddenly Castiel found himself unable to move. Dean lifted his fingers and Castiel was sent flying to the stage landing roughly on his back.  
“What was it you said earlier?” Dean asked, but Castiel was unable to speak.  
“Oh-right,” Dean said, shaking his head and leaning over Castiel’s stiff body.  
“Forgive me father- I’m about to sin.”  
Dean claimed his mouth. Castiel tried to shake his head but it was firmly planted in place. Dean made an irritated noise in the back of his neck and pulled himself away.  
“You’re going to enjoy this.” He stated, digging his hands under Castiel’s shirt. Castiel tried to squirm but it was no use.  
“Dammit!” Dean said standing up and pacing.  
“This,” he practically spit, “is no fun.”  
He walked up to Castiel and bent down, face close to the other man.  
“I intend to have fun.” Dean said, “So I’m going to unbind you and you are going to make this worth my while.  
“Do you understand?” Dean asked. Castiel couldn’t answer him even if he had wanted too.  
“Now,” Dean said, “Let’s play.”  
Castiel suddenly felt light and stood up on his elbows. He looked to the image of Christ and bowed his head.  
Dean slapped him in the face.  
“None of that, pretty boy, we have an appointment.” Dean said. Castiel looked at him and without any hint of lust or need, began to take of his clothes. Dean followed suit.  
“Lie down.” Dean said after Castiel had finished. He lay down on the floor and watched as the other man bent down and began to kiss his neck. It was almost enjoyable.  
Until he began to bite.  
“Fuck you.” Castiel said, when Dean nipped his nipple. The other man chuckled and continued his way down. Dean licked and kissed his manhood and began stroking it, hot breath’s hovering above the semi-hard cock.  
“I enjoy this you know,” Dean said, “Breaking an honorable man.”  
Castiel thrust into Dean’s hand, surprising the other man.  
“You heard me before, I am anything but honorable.” Castiel said.  
“You know, that’s the thing about you priests,” Dean said as he began to lick his way around Castiel’s manhood.  
“You claim,” he continued, “to be honorable in your congregation’s, but when you’re all hot and bothered- that’s when the real you comes out.”  
“Go to hell.” Castiel said.  
“Been there, didn’t agree with me.” Dean said and swallowed. Castiel gasped and held tightly to Dean’s hair. He felt a wave of guilt pile on his stomach when he happened to glance to the side, feeling ashamed and horrible but then Dean bent his head deep and for a moment only pleasure and lust filled his senses.  
Dean finished his ministrations and grabbed Castiel’s head into a rough kiss. He broke it only to smirk at Castiel and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him to the floor. He turned him around on all fours and licked his way along Castiel’s spine. He raked his fingernails along the curve of Castiel’s back and smacked his ass for good measure.  
“So inviting,” Dean said, “Ready to take me in.”  
Castiel moaned as Dean licked his entrance, grabbing his erection and stroking himself.  
“Ready?” Dean said, not even allowing a moment for Castiel to answer before inserting himself in.  
Castiel bit his lip as the pain ran along his back. It wasn’t fast but it was merciless and Castiel couldn’t help thinking, in the back of his mind, that this was the least that he deserved.  
And then Dean hit the perfect spot.  
“Fuck!” Castiel shouted, bowing his head as he felt his nerve’s vibrate from pleasure.  
“That’s it,” Dean said as his thrust became more fervent, “Enjoy it.”  
Come undone, little lamb.” Dean said, grabbing Castiel’s shoulder’s for support as he began to quicken his pace. Soon both were huffing and Dean’s sweat began to run down his face as he pumped harder into Castiel.  
“Fuck Dean!” Castiel said gripping his own cock tight as he fought the inevitable. Dean stopped suddenly, grabbed Castiel and turned his around, on his back. Pain shot up through Castiel’s spine but Dean quickly grabbed Castiel’s legs and pumped in and out once more. Castiel paced his self-administrations along with the rhythm of Dean’s thrusts. Dean’s eyes were closed in concentration and when they opened again they were stained black.  
“Fuck! Castiel!” he shouted, eyes returning to normal in a split of a second as he thrust deeper.  
“You like this don’t you?” Dean asked, watching Castiel as his body shook, close to coming.  
“You like me breaking you.” Dean said as Castiel moaned.  
“Yes…” Cas whimpered, feeling his climax coming on.  
“Louder”  
“Yes!”  
“You’re dirty-“  
“Yes!”  
“Filthy-“  
“Fuck!”  
“And so satisfying,” Dean said as Castiel came. He didn’t stopped, watching Castiel with glittering eyes as he pumped harshly. He watched Castiel moaned in pleasure gave one final thrust.  
“Fuck you,” he said as he came, pumping slowly, shoulder’s slumped. He opened his eyes and looked at the mess that was the fallen priest. Dean took a moment before standing up, not bothering to clean himself off and put on his clothes.  
“Until next time,” he said, smirking down at the silent man. He snapped his finger’s, the sound of door’s unlocking reaching Castiel’s ears. When he looked around the man was gone.  
He stood up and walked in front of the image of Christ.  
It seemed to look at him with different eyes and Castiel tore his eyes away with a sob.  
He bent on one knee, in all his naked glory, and whispered, hands held in prayer,  
“Forgive me father for I have sinned.”


End file.
